Life in America
by AshiraWaterFox
Summary: Her name was Alchemy, she was strange, seductive, and scary, Yet he couldn't stop loving her. Naruto left Konoha to protect the people he love, but wil he fall in love again? And what happens when Sasuke crosses his path again? Please read!


**Chapter One: Arival and Survival**

Uzumaki Naruto sat in the middle of an airport, his blond hair ruffled in a big fluffy mess, blue crystal eyes gazing out at the crowd. He had just flown into America but, as usual for the blond, had not thought his run away plan through. He was stuck with very little money and nowhere to go.

Among the crowd, Naruto's black clothing stuck out. The young ninja sat secluded with only his thoughts.

The blond boy sighed. _Well_, he thought. _I can't just sit here and expect someone to help me out. C'mon Uzumaki, get to it!_

Finally, the blond-haired sixteen year old left the airport of Portland, ME. Naruto didn't know whay he had chosen Maine to travel to, he guessed because it was small and the Konoha ANBU would have a harder time looking for him. It was all for the best though, the place sure was quiet.

The young ninja left with a heavy mind. He thought about the village he once called home, all the people he left behind, and what they would do now that he was gone. There was no way he could have stayed, though, not what with Kyuubi dipping into his mind more and more.

Naruto walked gloomingly through the Portland streets until he spotted a taxi and flagged it down. The driver was a young and kind man with a sweet demeanor.

"Where to, sir?" the driver questioned.

"Anywhere that's small, quiet, and unlively."

"Burnham it is!"

Several hours later, the yellow car came into the quaint little town of Burnham, ME. The driver parked just on the side of a bridge that overlooked a gorgeous river. The blond boy got out of the taxi and pulled out his wallet.

"Oh no charge sir."

"Why's that?"

"You look like you could use a fresh start, and those are free."

With that the taxi sped off down the street, leaving Naruto _alone_ with his thoughts once more.

The young ninja looked about him and awed at what he saw, his shinning crystal-like eyes full of amazement. _For an unlively town, this place is amazing!_ Naruto thought. Lush green trees covered the land as far as the eye could see. small, homely houses were weaved in between the towering plants, with yards wider than the blond had ever seen in his life.

As the young boy scanned the area, his eyes set upon a small playground just a few yards away from where he stood. All the the gloominess that had plauged him before suddenly evaporated ans Naruto got the urge to play.

Soon the blond-haired teen was pounding his feet across the pavement, making his way to a tire swing. He was just seconds away from pouncing on the thing when-

BANG!

The blond landed with a thud smack on his butt. Through all the exictment Naruto had forgotten he wasn't the only one there and his consequence was a young girl crashing in front of him. She had deep mocha skin which paled in comparison to her dark onyx eyes. Her black hair was shaped with soft curls that hung passed her shoulders.

The girl got up and crawled around, searching for the glasses she dropped upon inpact with the Uzumaki. As she moved her black dress rippled around her body, showing the gentle curves of a sixteen year old young woman yet leaving much to the imagination.

Naruto gazed at the young woman in awe before coming back to his senses, getting up and brushing off his clothes. The blond then extended a hand to the girl whom had finally found her glasses. The girl took his hand and he helped her up.

"Sorry 'bout that," Naruto began. "I kinda got excited an-"

"What the hell were you thinking?!" the girl exploded. "Were you even thinking at all?!"

"I'm sorr-"

"Y'know you could have broken my glasses! And there are little kids around here, too!"

"Well I-"

"Just who do you think you are?! Running about like you own the place!"

"Now wait just a-"

"You think just because your older than half the kids here you can-"

"I SAID I WAS SORRY!!!" Naruto erupted, anger flashing in his eyes as Kyuubi's chakra bagan to course through his veins. As soon as he got the girl's attention, the blond calmed his voice and the demon stirring inside him. "I didn't see you, okay? It was an accedent."

"Oh, I guess I got a little carried away then huh?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow at the girl's sudden mood swing. "Guess I owe you an apology, too."

"Naw, it was my fault. I wasn't paying attention."

"My name's Alchemy, nice to meet you!" The girl extended a hand out towards him.

"Uh, Naruto."

The two shook hands and smiled at eachother, warmly.

"I haven't seen you before, you just move here?"

"Actually I don't even have a place to stay."

"Well then, why don't you stay with my family and me? It's almost sunset and we have a spare bedroom!"

Naruto thought about the offer, he could afford to stay a night or two.

"I'd like that."

"OKAY!" Then Alchemy's eyes went cold and her expression faltered. "But if you hurt even one hair on any of the animal's heads, I'll skin you alive and feed you to the wolves!"

The hairs on Naruto's neck stood erect. His entire body shivered from fear.

"I promise not to go anywhere neasr them."

"Oh don't do that," Alchemy chimed, her bright sunshinny smile peaking once more. "You can pat them, just don't hurt them! Alright, follow me then!"

With that Alchemy grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him towards her house and family.

(Meanwhile)

Sound ninja scoped the American land for the one who destroyed their home. They searced high and low for any trace of the young man. They knew he couldn't have gotten far and searched until the sun touched the land's horizon. Little did they know that the raven-hared child who burned their village to the ground was watching their every move.

Uchiha Sasuke sat within the trees of Maine studing the ninjas' search patterns. He had finally escaped the grasp of the Sound ninja leader, Orochimaru. Out of plain spite the sixteen year old boy eliminated from the earth the village that still haunted his dreams. Sasuke shivered and the thoughts of the horrors he experienced in that terrible place.

As soon as the ninjas abandoned the search for him, the brunette lept down and ran as far from their campsite as possible. He kept running until his legs burned from exhaustion. Finally he came across a small town. From the sign he saw a few yards back it's name was Pittsfield.

_This place will do for now_, Sasuke thought to himself. The young ninja rouge hid within a park nearby and soon after drifted into sleep, dreaming about the home he can never return to, his home of Konoha, as well as dreams of a blond he onced called a friend.

* * *

Ashira-Chan: Sigh My first Fanfic. What do you think? Bad, good, should I kill off a character?

Fanfic Caracters: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Ashira-Chan: Why not?!

Naruto: Just continue it the way it is!

Alchemy: Yeah no one has to die, Least not yet!

Ashira-Chan: Got any ideas?

Alchemy: Couple.

Ashira-Chan: Well next time I'll promise to write longer, but you gotta review!


End file.
